


Hammock

by DisneyKid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FFspringfest2021, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyKid/pseuds/DisneyKid
Summary: Sharing a hammock with the girl he desires, will Fred be able to tell her how he feels?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fremione Fanatics Spring Scenes Flash Fest





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, un-edited Drabble that I had playing in my head. The #FFspringfest2021 seemed like a good chance to put pen to paper on it.

Fred approached his secret spot in the back garden of the Burrow, wanting to find his escape. He had just sat through another Weasley Sunday lunch, where he had to endure all of his siblings sitting with their significant others. That wasn’t so bad, as he was glad to see everyone happy after the war, but it was hard being the only one not married. Well, that wasn’t true. There was one other person at the table who wasn’t married either, and she had conveniently sat beside him. Hermione was why he needed to escape. 

Fred had been in love with her since his seventh year, but he had been too afraid to do anything about it. George had tried repeatedly to get him to make a move, and there were a couple times over the years where he had tried, but he eventually chickened out at the last minute. Hermione was completely out of his league, and he would rather have her as a friend, than to lose her by confessing his feelings to her.

Walking up to his hiding spot he froze. There, lying in his hammock was Hermione, with the most serene look across her face. Her eyes were closed, and the sun was highlighting her features creating a soft glow around her. Fred thought she looked absolutely stunning, and he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Not wanting to disturb her, or embarrass himself by being caught staring, he tried to turn around to leave when he heard her calling out to him.

“Fred? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Mione.” He whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. “I was just coming up here to relax, but I didn’t know you were here. I’ll leave you be.” Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, he could feel a blush rise up to his cheeks. 

“You don't have to leave.” Hermione sat up and looked at him. “This hammock is big enough to share. That is, if you’re okay with that.” 

Could he handle being cuddled up to the girl he desired most? He took a look at her smiling face, and he could feel his pulse quicken. Maybe he could take this opportunity she was giving him to finally tell her how he felt.

“If you’re sure?” He asked. With her nod of consent, he slowly made his way up to the hammock, and sat down beside her, their shoulders touching. It felt like every nerve ending in his arm was shooting off fireworks. He tried to keep his breathing steady. 

“Lie down Fred, I don’t bite.” She giggled.

Not wanting the hammock to flip them on to the ground he moved slowly to a lying position but kept one foot firmly planted on the ground. To his surprise, as soon as he was situated, she quickly snuggled up into his side.  
Wanting to keep her close, he wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Smelling the vanilla scent in her hair, he immediately closed his eyes in bliss. Pushing against his foot on the ground, he got the hammock to start rocking the two of them in a slow, calming rhythm. Hearing the breeze blow through the trees, the calming sway of the hammock, and having his dream girl in his arms, he just revelled in the moment. 

Fred had just worked up the courage to finally tell her how he felt, when he heard her make a noise that sounded like a soft snore. Had Hermione fallen asleep on him? Lifting his head to take a better look, he could see her head resting on his shoulder, but her face was turned away from him. Assuming she was in fact asleep he winced, realising he missed another chance to tell her how he truly felt about her.

Keeping up the steady rocking by his foot he started rubbing soft circles on her back. Content enough to just hold her, Fred was happy that she was willing to be this close to him. Hearing Hermione make the soft snore again, a bolt of confidence went through him knowing that she felt safe enough with him to let her guard down and actually sleep. Smiling to himself he started tracing “I love you” with his hand on her back repeatedly.

Eventually the peaceful sound of the wind through the trees, and the rocking of the hammock made Fred feel tired. He lifted his foot off the ground placing it in the hammock, and stilled his hand on the small of her back. He was just about to close his eyes when Hermione draped her free arm across his chest.

“I love you too, Fred.”


End file.
